


Don't play with hearts

by Marber312



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Complete, Cute, I'mnotgoodattaging, Longing, M/M, Malec, Meeting, Nervous, One Shot, Want, malecdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marber312/pseuds/Marber312
Summary: His heart raced, beating hard in his chest when he saw him and it beat so hard in his chest he thought he could hear it. His breath caught in his throat and he knew he would notice, so he tried to ignore it. He tried to shrug it off passing it as want. Alec isn't supposed to want things he cannot have and yet he can't help himself  wanting the warlock. He shouldn't, but he does. He tries his out most to not see his feelings for what they are and thus tries to push them away. Something that isn't very easily done when said warlock's pleading eyes are begging him to realize what they are. (I'm not very good at summaries... Shortly: A short little story I wrote because I needed more Malec falling in love even though Alec tries not to, in my life - thus this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Magnus and Alec-falling-in-love-even-though-Alec-tries-not-to, in my life - thus this. I tried to make it cute but still kind of deep. I have no idea if I succeded.

His heart raced, beating hard in his chest when he saw him and it beat so hard in his chest he thought he could hear it. His breath caught in his throat and he knew he would notice, so he tried to ignore it. He tried to shrug it off passing it as want. He lusted after the other attractive man because **he** wanted him and Alec had never had that before - someone wanting _him_. But Alec had long ago learned that he couldn’t want things - especially things he’d never get – it clouded his better judgment so he tried to disperse the want and shrug it off as only that: want. The lusting want he felt would soon enough go away as it always had. That was at least what he tried to tell himself. And he had thus been avoiding the warlock, hoping not seeing him would speed up the process, but Magnus Bane was not so easy to be rid of.

 

They would meet at all kinds of occasions and it always seemed like Magnus tried to use Alec’s want against him because he knew Alec couldn’t. It was all a game to the warlock and he played it so well Alec almost let himself fall for it. Almost. So whenever the Magnus-spell broke, he built walls as sturdy as he could to keep him from falling for the treasures game Magnus was playing because if he did, Magnus would without a doubt win and he didn’t need his scrambled brain nor his racing heart to devote more of its time on the man he could never- _shouldn’t want_ to have. But then one night it all flipped.

 

He met Magnus in the corridor of the Institute when he stepped out of his room. He was looking at his feet and didn’t notice him until he clearly heard Magnus’ breath hitch, like his own so often did. He looked up at the sound and Magnus eyes were warm and longing like if he wanted to reach out towards him. Alec swayed, looking at the warlock, his glittering eyeshadow making his eyes look even warmer, looking so far from lust adoring eyes could get. He wanted to take a step closer and see what Magnus smooth and ring clad hands felt like, what his deep pink lips felt like against his own. He started to feel his determination falter under the gaze of the warlock. He took a step towards him, even though his head screamed no, his heart beating impossible faster in his chest; he should check that out. Magnus eyes deepened further growing comically big and warm, if Alec hadn’t been so captivated by the care and longing he found in the warlocks’ dark eyes. He was most probably staring at Magnus just as dopey eyed as he was. He shook his head re-firming his convictions that he shouldn’t want the man before him - that he couldn’t want the attractive man in front of him and stopped in his step. Magnus eyes with faltering hope stared at him as he regained more self-control. “Don’t play with my heart Alexander”, the words where clear even though they weren’t loud. Magnus’ eyes were so raw with emotions he almost forgot how to breathe. He didn’t say anything when he walked passed, Magnus turning his head as he did. He didn’t say anything as his own heart was racing by the way Magnus eyes betrayed so much more than just lusting want. So much more than Alec was allowed to give.

 

The first time they saw each other after that was when attending a formal ‘party’ at the Institute. Or rather, Alec was attending and Magnus had been called in for something.

 

Alec felt a shift in the atmosphere before he even saw Magnus. He had looked up from his conversation because of the shift and when he did his breath caught. Magnus was standing by the rail, looking to the side presuming looking for the person who called him and hadn’t seen him yet. Magnus was wearing tight black pants and a deep green jacket with golden details which hung slightly open, showing hints of a deep cut tank top and long necklace glinting on top of lean skin. Magnus was clearly not dressed for a party, holding a serious face, seeming to be in a hurry to be done, yet he outshun them all.

 

Alec wanted to drop the conversation he had half-minded and half-hearted continued with spares comments when Magnus eyes glanced over the room and halted at him, looking straight into his. But as Magnus let his gaze drift to the girl he was talking to the spell broke and he remembered just how much he couldn’t so instead of letting his feet drag him away from the party, up the stairs as he wanted to, he smiled wider doing his very best to give the girl in front of him his entire attention. He felt Magnus’ eyes drill into his neck and he wanted to look back. He forced his head still and took instead a small step closer which earned him a flutter of eyelashes and what he guessed should be a cute giggle. He felt the heavy gaze in his neck disappear and dared to cast a glance over his shoulder. The place by the rail where Magnus had stood was empty, the warlock nowhere to be seen.

 

The girl, Evana was nice and smart so it was easy, or as easy it is for Alec, to continue the conversation, anything to keep his thoughts away from the warlock who was present somewhere in the Institute. He realized, when he once again glanced around the room searching for the green jacket and perfectly made hair and dark eyeliner, that Evana had kept the conversation going with his sparse responses for quite a while. He was acutely aware of the small touches and the fluttering eyelashes he received - and had been receiving for a while – and realised that even though he hadn’t paid enough attention to know what she spoke of their conversation was lengthy; long enough for him to get approving nods from others; long enough for it to seem like more than a friendly party conversation. The room felt crowded and the hand she held on his arm felt heavy. He didn’t know what to do. Attracted to Magnus or not, he wasn’t interested in her that way. So when she leaned in trying to catch his lips with her own he moved away, his head involuntarily moving away from her. He thought he saw a flash of green and gold. Her anger and confusion at his blunt rejection after leading her on for the entire night was clear in her eyes as she excused herself and briskly walked off. He took the opportunity to get some quiet. He stepped out from the room to get a second alone to breathe, not that he actually got to.

 

Just a few seconds after he entered the empty room he heard footsteps coming to a stop by the doorway. He turned around with a sigh, he wasn’t in the mood for more talking. His sigh stopped midway as his breath, as it so many times before caught in his throat by the sight of the person, so very close to perfection a being could possibly be. Even the gleaming cat eyes, the proof of his demonic parentage, enhanced the essence of Magnus Bane. Before he regained his breath Magnus pushed himself off the doorframe he had leaned against, uncrossing his crossed arms, stalking into the room, “It’s not very nice playing with hearts like that, Alexander” Magnus halted a few steps away from him. It was the only thing that stopped him from reaching up to his beating heart trying to push it back into his chest cavity. There were not a lot of lights on in the room and the night sky didn’t let much light in through the big windows behind him. The dim light making Magnus eyes look even more pleading, even more wanting, even more hopeful. Alec wanted to take a step backwards as Magnus soft confidence and want filled the room. It was so intense it was almost scary. But his feet were planted firmly on the ground even though his heart pounded faster. The feeling of wanting to know if Magnus’ skin was as smooth and soft as it seemed was much stronger than any linger thoughts of _shouldn’t_.

 

Magnus stepped closer noticing the disappearing hesitance, “one could almost think yours is already” Magnus looked up through his lashes. His eyes so warm and beautiful Alec wanted to cry for receiving this much adoring attention, “devoted to someone,” he could clearly see it in Magnus’ breath-taking and searching eyes that he hoped it was, to him, just as his was to Alec. His well-built walls crumbled, because it was. He couldn’t escape the fact that Magnus had gotten it, his well-protected heart, by just asking him. It was by only honest looks and a few words completely taken by the man in front of him. No matter how much he tried to resist and refuse.

 

For the first time in his life he took a determent step forward because he wanted to and reached out to him, letting his fingertips grace over the little exposed skin of Magnus’ chest above his tank top and necklaces in the small patch of his opened jacket. It was as soft as he imagined but warmer and even though he only had his fingers on Magnus’ chest for the most fleeting second he could feel that Magnus breath caught in his throat, heart racing, just like his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta:d nor is my first language English, please don't hesitate to correct mistakes I've made and feel free to kudos and comment :)


End file.
